Tower of Dol Guldur Instances 功績
{|width=100% style=" -moz-border-radius: 0.75ex; border: 1px solid #0d326d; background: #2D313A; font-size: 90%" cellpadding="3" | Explorer　探索 ;Liberation from the Merciless Dungeons　情け容赦ない地下牢からの解放 :クエストを完了して Hethulír (ヘスリーア) を解放する :クエストを完了して Bregochon (ブレゴホン) を解放する :クエストを完了して Baingaleth (バインガレス) を解放する :クエストを完了して Thimuil (シムイル) を解放する :クエストを完了して Glamrennel (グラムレンネル) を解放する :クエストを完了して Faelwen (ファエルウェン) を解放する :クエストを完了して Faenthír (ファエンシーア) を解放する :クエストを完了して Maediel (マエディエル) を解放する :クエストを完了して Borihon (ボリホン) を解放する :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： Lore　探究 ;Throwing Down Sammath Gûl　サンマス・グールを倒す :Enter the Chambers (部屋に入る) を完了する :The Spirits are the Key (霊魂が解決の手がかり) を完了する :Bringing Down the Enemy (敵をしとめる) を完了する :報酬：Foe of the Dark Tower　闇の塔の敵 / :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points ;Leave No One Behind　誰も置き去りにはしない :少なくとも7人の囚人を救ってください :Dungeons of Dol Guldur (ドル・グルドゥアの地下牢) の囚人をすべて解放した後に The Warden (監視者) を倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Glory in the Sword-hall of Dol Guldur　ドル・グルドゥアの剣の間での栄光 :Enter the Arena (Tower of Dol Guldur) (アリーナに入る) を完了する :Battle Royale (バトル・ロワイアル) を完了する :報酬：Victoriousthe Sword-halls　剣の勝利を得た守護者 / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： / 宿命点： ;The Spirits are the Key　霊魂が解決の手がかり :Sammath Gûl (サンマス・グール) にいる Fell spirit (邪霊) を倒す (20) :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;There is a New Warden in the Dungeons　地下牢には新しい監視員がいる :The Warden of the Dungeons (地下牢の監視)を完了する :Liberation from the Merciless Dungeons (情け容赦ない地下牢からの解放) を完了する :Leave No One Behind (誰も置き去りにはしない) を完了する :報酬：The Warden　監視者 / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： / 宿命点： ;Leader of the Pack　群れのリーダー :Of Warg and Goblin (Tower of Dol Guldur) (ワーグとゴブリンについて) を完了する :A Full Belly and a Nap in the Dirt (Tower of Dol Guldur)　(膨れた腹と土の上でのうたた寝) を完了する :報酬：Warg-butcher　ワーグ虐殺者 / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： / 宿命点： Slayer　征伐 ;A Full Belly and a Nap in the Dirt (Tower of Dol Guldur)　膨れた腹と土の上でのうたた寝 :Warg-pits of Dol Guldur (ドル・グルドゥアのワーグの穴) でワーグが肉をすべて食べた後に Kranklob (クランクロブ) を倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;A Game of Death　死亡遊戯 :Dúrchest (ドゥーアヘスト) を倒す :Cargaraf (カルガラヴ) を倒す :Morgaraf (モルガラヴ) を倒す :The Lieutenant of Dol Guldur (ドル・グルドゥアの副官) を倒す :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Bringing Down the Enemy　敵をしとめる :Demafaer (デマファエア) を倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Enter the Arena (Tower of Dol Guldur)　アリーナに入る :Urcheron (ウアヘロン) を倒す :Carchrien (カルヒリエン) を倒す :Durkâr (ドゥアカール) を倒す :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Enter the Chambers (Tower of Dol Guldur)　部屋に入る :Urchír (ウアヒール) を倒す :Alagossír (アラゴッシール) を倒す :Gorothúl (ゴロスール) を倒す :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;King of the East　東の王 :Fell Beast Mount (恐るべき獣) を倒す前に The Lieutenant of Dol Guldur (ドル・グルドゥアの副官) を倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;The Warden of the Dungeons (Tower of Dol Guldur)　地下牢の監視 :The Warden (監視者) を倒す :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;The Battle of the Sword-hall of Dol Guldur (Tower of Dol Guldur)　ドル・グルドゥアの剣の間での戦い :Sword-hall of Dol Guldur (ドル・グルドゥアの剣の間) を一度に挑戦した後にチャンピオンをすべて打ち負かす :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Of Warg and Goblin (Tower of Dol Guldur)　ワーグとゴブリンについて :Athgrat (アスグラト) を倒す :Kranklob (クランクロブ) を倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Regent of the Tower　塔の摂政 :Barad Guldur (バラド・グルドゥア) の指揮官を倒す :The Ten Guards (10人の番人) を完了する :Two with One Blow (一撃で2体を倒す) を完了する :King of the East (東の王) を完了する :報酬：Bane of the Lieutenant　副官の禍 / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： / 宿命点： ;The Ten Guards　10人の番人 :何人かの番人を倒した後に Dúrchest (ドゥーアヘスト) を倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Two with One Blow　一撃で2体を倒す :Morgaraf (モルガラヴ) と Cargaraf (カルガラヴ) を互いに10秒以内に倒す :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Malledhrim Gold Star Emblem　マレズリムの黄金の星の紋章 :名声： ;Tempest of Dol Guldur　ドル・グルドゥアの騒動 :There is a New Warden in the Dungeons (地下牢には新しい監視員がいる) を完了する :Leader of the Pack (群れの先導者) を完了する :Throwing Down Sammath Gûl (サンマス・グールを倒す) を完了する :Regent of the Tower (塔の摂政) を完了する :報酬：Saviour of Mirkwood　闇の森の救世主 / 20 Turbine Points :報酬： 　Galadhrim War-steed　ガラズリム軍馬 :名声： / 宿命点： Category:功績